


JFC's Harry Potter based poems

by JFC



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JFC/pseuds/JFC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the title says, this would be my area to post poems based on the world of Harry Potter. The poems are going to be quite general, as all sorts of characters might be used as the based of a poem, and all sorts of different topics are going to get explored. Hope you all like them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> First poem is about Remus Lupin.

**Werewolf**

Running from the moonlight,  
that is all you have ever tried to do.  
But no one can hide from the full moon,  
the most powerful starlight of the night,  
and the mother of the wolves.

And with her shining waves comes the curse,  
the curse that you have feared throughout the years,  
the curse that has stolen your peace and sleep,  
the curse of becoming an animal.

And with a howl you're forced to greet your mother,  
while feeling the painful curse entering your veins.  
Veins that are now burning as your disguise is taken away,  
and for another night you're forced to show your true form.

The form of the beast,  
the form of the monster,  
the form of the half man and half wolf,  
and with another howl you accept once again your true nature.


	2. Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A poem with Rose Weasley.

**Wedding**

Family reunions were never pleasant affairs,  
especially when a Malfoy and a Weasley were involved.  
They have always hated each other.

"Please don't let anything go wrong this time around,  
please don't make Mr Malfoy and my father to end up fighting again."  
Rose Weasley requested with concern, it was her wedding day after all.

A Malfoy and a Weasley were never supposed to be best friends,  
that was a belief that everyone in the Magical World had long accepted.  
Imagine their surprise when her wedding with Scorpius Malfoy was announced.

Who would've thought?  
The two enemies, now combined families?  
The news were spread like wildfire throughout the Magical Britain.

"I would do anything, anything that you ask of me,  
but please don't let them ruin my most important date."  
"Very well my dear, that would be twenty galleons."


	3. Far Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Albus Potter

**Far Away**

Once again those annoying reporters,  
once again they had to randomly appear and ruin the day.  
The day had been so perfect, until they came along once again.  
"Why did I have to be the son of the famous Harry Potter?"

Albus couldn't bear it any longer,  
It was making him sick.  
He couldn't even walk around the streets anymore,  
without using the invisibility cloak or a notice-me not spell.

Those demons were always there;  
as a son of defeater of Dark Lord,  
spying and judging media he got as a reward,  
as they search for even more ways to make news of him.

"Was he going to turn out as brilliant as his father and brother?"  
That was a common question, in the newspapers, which used to appear.  
"Well, it seems like I won't... I was sorted in the Slytherin house.

I must obviously be a Dark Lord in the making."

That was the new question that replaced the older one,  
just as soon as it was let known of the house he had been sorted.  
"I hate this place, why can't my parents listen to me...  
why can't they let me go to another school?"

He repeated his most frequent desire,  
while continuing to cry on his bed sheets.  
"I just wonder how it would be like to live far away from here,  
where people wouldn't know me because of my father."

Far away from the reporters and their articles,  
far away from fellow students looking at him with odd eyes,  
far away from teachers that would constantly try to compare him with his father,  
"Far away from the famous boy who lived."

"Do you really hate me so, Albus?  
Do you feel so ashamed of being my son?"  
A random voice appeared, and let itself be known.  
A voice that turned out to be his father of all people.

"I..."


	4. To Lily Evans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A love letter from James.

 

**To Lily Evans**

Love of my life, love of my heart,  
your red hair is like the flames,  
which burns me with lust and passion.

Love of my company, love of my existence,  
your emerald eyes is like the killing curse,  
which follows me until the very end.

Love of my dreams, love of my desires,  
your name is like the actual flowers,  
which enslaves me with their giant petals as I fall deeper into you.

With love, James Potter.


End file.
